The present invention relates to a method of a device for producing mineralized drinking water.
Devices are known for stabilization of the composition of the drinking water during its condition. Such devices are disclosed in the publication "Complex Processing of Mineralized Water", A. T. Pilipenko, Kiev, Ukraine, 1984, and "Theoretical Foundation and Technology of Water Condition", L. A. Kulsky, Kiev Ukraine, 1983. In these devices, the water is filtered a marble aggregate or semi-burnt dolomite at the speed of 10-20 meters/hour. At that time, the following chemical reaction occurs: ##STR1##
After the conditioning, the treated water is saturated with ions of Ca or Mg respectively. The existing conditioning devices of the above mentioned general type have the following disadvantages. It is necessary to provide a special preparation of filtering materials utilized in the device. There is a lack of complex ionization of the water being treated. Also, the device for conditioning of water has a considerable size.